Sleeping Beauty
by Sukida6
Summary: Un laboratoire isolé, une expérience improbable, deux protagonistes, dont l'un fera tout pour empêcher l'autre de sombrer. OS. Après-guerre.


**Titre** : Sleeping Beauty

**Fandom** : Gundam Wing

**Auteur** : Sukida

**Genre** : Drame

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et le monde de Gundam Wing appartiennent à Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, et est la propriété de Sunrise inc. Et Bandai.

**Résumé** : Un laboratoire isolé, une expérience improbable, deux protagonistes, dont l'un fera tout pour empêcher l'autre de sombrer. OS. Après-guerre.

**Note : **Je suis tombée par hasard sur la suite (officielle?) de Gundam Wing. L'idée ne m'a pas plu du tout, mais m'a inspirée pour ce oneshot. Si vous voulez plus d'informations sur la ''suite'' de GW, tapez « **Frozen Teardrop ». **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Sleeping Beauty**

_._

_« Refusons tous deux que nos lendemains soient mornes et gris » [1]_

_La belle au Bois Dormant_

.

Le laboratoire était plongé dans l'obscurité. La seule source de lumière provenait d'un écran d'ordinateur, projetant des reflets bleutés sur le reste de la pièce. Une ombre se mouvait sur le mur du fond dès que l'individu passait devant l'écran pour travailler dessus. Il encodait une série de données qui à première vue semblait incompréhensible. L'individu avait pris soin d'utiliser des codes très complexes. C'était sa sécurité. Personne ne pourrait saboter le système informatique. Après tout, c'était sa vie qui était en jeu, il n'allait pas lésiner sur les moyens de sécurité.

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était occupé et il commençait à sentir les premiers signes de fatigue. Peu importe, il avait presque terminé. Il aurait tout le temps de se reposer _plus tard_. Il s'essuya le visage du revers de sa main. Il n'était pas question de ralentir la cadence.

Il se rapprocha d'une machine de forme ovale, couchée à même le sol. Elle était reliée par une dizaine de câbles de couleurs différentes. L'individu tapota une série de chiffres sur le tableau de commande et le couvercle se leva dans un crissement mécanique. Un nuage de vapeur s'échappa de la boite faisait tousser l'individu.

Ce dernier observa un moment l'espèce de couchette en plastique comme s'il hésitait à s'y installer. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Il se ressaisit et s'allongea dans la machine. Dès que sa peau toucha le plastique, il frissonna. Puis, il pianota sur un petit écran qui se situait au niveau de sa tête. Zéro degré. L'individu soupira. La machine n'était pas totalement opérationnelle pour l'activation finale. La température devait être cinq degrés en dessous de zéro.

L'individu jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. D'ici approximativement une heure, il pourra enclencher la machine pour de bon et son travail sera enfin terminé. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu trop de temps : normalement tout devait être fini depuis longtemps. Il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été plus précis, d'avoir fait une erreur dans ses calculs. Et puis, il haussa les épaules. Tant que cela était fait aujourd'hui.

Il sortit de la machine et se dirigea vers l'ordinateur pour vérifier les dernières données. À côté de l'écran se trouvait une boite médicale entrouverte, où l'on pouvait apercevoir trois seringues remplies d'un liquide transparent. Dans cinq minutes, il devra s'injecter la première dose, et les suivantes avec un écart de vingt minutes. Il ne devait pas se tromper où cela pourrait lui être fatal.

A l'aide d'une lingette désinfectante, il commença à nettoyer la partie de la peau située près de la pliure de son bras, l'endroit où les veines étaient le plus visibles. Il allait s'attacher un élastique pour bloquer sa circulation sanguine lorsque le sol se mit à trembler. C'était une petite secousse, à peine perceptible mais suffisamment pour que l'individu s'inquiète. Il se leva brusquement, faisant tomber la chaise sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir installé de caméra de surveillance. Tant pis, il allait devoir vérifier en personne ce qu'il se passait. Il avait intérêt à faire vite, pour terminer son injection.

Il s'empara de son arme, un 9 mm, déverrouilla la porte coulissante en acier et sortit prudemment du laboratoire. Il marcha pendant quelques minutes dans un couloir plongé dans le noir, puis il arriva près d'un escalier en colimaçon. Il ne voyait toujours rien mais il s'aida de la rampe pour se diriger.

Il ne faisait aucun bruit, pour ne pas se faire repérer et pour tenter d'écouter le moindre bruit suspect. Rien. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu produire un tel tremblement ? L'individu pensa immédiatement à une explosion due à des engins explosifs. Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand il termina son ascension et découvrit que la porte blindée avait été déchiquetée pour une puissante déflagration.

Le laboratoire se trouvait suffisamment en dessous de la grotte pour être protégé. Mais l'individu n'était pas rassuré pour autant. La porte principale qui était censé le camoufler venait d'être détruite. Il se sentait en position d'infériorité et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Quelqu'un essayait de compromettre ses plans et il allait trouver de qui il s'agissait.

Il s'approcha des débris et examina les alentours. Il n'y avait personne à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde. Dehors, la neige tourbillonnait dans tout les sens et commençait déjà à pénétrer dans la grotte.

L'individu ignora le froid et attendit plusieurs minutes sans bouger. Il plissait les yeux comme si cela lui permettrait de voir dans la nuit, à travers les flocons et de trouver l'intrus. Son ennemi. Mais il ne vit personne. Il semblait bel et bien seul.

_Étrange_, pensa-t-il perplexe.

L'individu baissa son arme et réfléchit aux options qui s'offraient à lui. Il pouvait débrancher la machine, trouver une autre planque et tout recommencer. Ou alors il pouvait attendre que la neige rebouche l'entrée, enclencher la machine et terminer sa mission aujourd'hui. La première option était la plus sûre mais l'individu ne voulait pas perdre de temps à chercher une autre planque. De plus, alimenter la machine prenait énormément de temps. Il ne terminerait pas sa mission avant plusieurs mois. Il devait le faire aujourd'hui. Absolument.

Son choix fait, il regarda la neige s'entasser devant l'entrée de la grotte. Quand il jugea que le trou était suffisamment dissimulé, il redescendit au laboratoire.

Il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas dès qu'il verrouilla la porte coulissante. L'intrus était présent. Il voulut saisir son arme mais l'intrus fut plus rapide. La fraction de seconde que l'individu avait eue besoin pour sentir le danger, l'intrus l'avait prise à son avantage. Il s'était glissé derrière l'autre et avait placé une lame sous sa gorge. Le moindre mouvement était inutile, l'individu le savait et il ne protesta pas.

- Tu vas poser ton flingue, doucement, ordonna une voix grave.

Sous le coup de la surprise, les yeux de l'individu s'écarquillèrent. Il connaissait cette voix.

- Duo ?! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda l'individu en lâchant son arme qui tomba lourdement sur le sol.

- Je suis venu t'empêcher de faire une belle connerie, Heero.

Le dénommé Heero fronça les sourcils, apparemment peu convaincu.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Je sais, mais j'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour venir sauver tes fesses.

- Lâche-moi.

Duo desserra son étreinte et Heero en profita pour se dégager. Il lui donna un coup de coude au passage. Pour la forme. Il détestait qu'on vienne fourrer son nez dans ses affaires.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

Heero lui lança un regard noir. Duo massa un moment son côté gauche endolori avant de répondre :

- Je savais bien que tu trafiquais quelque chose de louche. Je t'ai surveillé. Ça fait un moment d'ailleurs. Je devrais peut-être me reconvertir pour la filature...

Nouveau regard noir.

- C'est censé être drôle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il n'avait pas envie de plaisanter.

- Non, je pense que je suis vraiment doué. Enfin bon, j'ai quand même demandé confirmation à Quatre.

Heero plissa les yeux comme pour évaluer l'authenticité des paroles de Duo.

- Quatre t'en a parlé ?

- Je l'ai forcé à m'en parler. J'avais pas mal de preuves, c'était difficile de me berner. Il m'a juste confirmé ce que je pensais.

Le regard de Duo se fit plus dur.

- Seulement, je ne comprends pas Heero. Pourquoi tu veux faire _ça ?_

Il désigna la machine de la main.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

Le Japonais ignora son ex-coéquipier et ramassa la chaise qu'il avait faite tomber un peu plus tôt. Il se rassit et s'informa des dernières données. Température de la machine : moins quatre degrés. Il y était presque.

Duo s'approcha de lui par derrière et tenta de déchiffrer les informations affichées sur l'écran. Heero se retourna pour lui faire barrage.

- Je viens de te dire que ce n'étaient pas tes affaires.

Duo haussa les épaules et leva les mains vers le ciel.

- Ça ne te dérange pas si je regarde un petit peu ? Après tout, ce genre de machine n'est pas très courant, remarqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la capsule.

Heero se raidit. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Duo toucher à la machine. Il risquait de tout compromettre. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Vif comme l'éclair, il roula sur le sol et saisit son pistolet qu'il pointa directement sur Duo.

- N'avance pas ou je tire.

Duo se retourna et lui lança un regard triste.

- Tu irais jusque là pour être immortel, Heero ?

Heero secoua la tête.

- Je ne cherche pas l'immortalité.

- Ha, non ? Qu'est ce que tu cherches, alors ?

Une lueur de défi brillait dans le regard de Duo. Il avança d'un pas vers Heero. Ce dernier se tendit en une fraction de seconde et ajusta ses doigts sur la gâchette.

- Je n'hésiterai pas à tirer.

Duo s'immobilisa. Il connaissait suffisamment Heero pour savoir qu'il était sérieux.

- Quel est le but de tout ça ?

Heero ne répondit rien. Il se contentait de garder l'ex-pilote du Deathscythe en ligne de mire.

- Tu veux ne pas me le dire ? Très bien, c'est moi qui vais le faire. Tu as construit cette machine grâce aux plans du docteur J. Tu savais que ce vieux fou avait toujours un coup d'avance sur tout le monde. Seulement, tu ne savais pas quoi. J'aurais bien voulu voir ta tête que tu es tombé sur cette machine de cryogénisation.

Duo rit jaune en imaginant la scène.

- Et de là, reprit-il en redevant sérieux, tu en as conclu qu'il voulait que tu t'en serves, en bon petit soldat que tu es. Tu es venu ici en Antarctique parce que tu savais que personne ne viendrait te trouver. Tu as seulement donné les codes du coffre fort que tu as loué en Suisse. Je suis sûr que dans ce coffre, il y a les données pour permettre ton réveil. Parce qu'il fallait bien penser à un éventuel réveil, pas vrai ? Et ça, tu ne pouvais pas le programmer, tu avais besoin de quelqu'un. Et tu as choisi Quatre…

- C'était le seul qui m'aurait laissé faire.

Duo secoua la tête.

- Ce que tu fais n'a aucun sens.

- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, répliqua sèchement Heero.

- Bon sang, ce que tu peux être têtu…

Déterminé d'en savoir plus, quitte à déstabiliser Heero, Duo avança d'un pas, désobéissant délibérément l'ordre d'Heero de rester en retrait.

- Pas autant que toi… N'avance plus, Duo.

Le regard glacial que l'ex-pilote du Wing lui lançait le fit frissonner. Il n'y avait plus aucune humanité dans les yeux d'Heero. Il analysait la situation le plus rapidement possible et réfléchissait à une manière de blesser Duo sans le tuer. Endommager le pied le ralentirait mais négliger ses bras lui permettraient de se défendre.

La voix de Duo le tira de sa concentration.

- Explique-moi, Heero… En tant que coéquipier, en tant… qu'ami…

Sa voix se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion.

- J'ai le droit de savoir.

A cause de sa position difficile, Heero sentit que ses muscles tendus par la tension commençaient à le faire souffrir mais il ignora les signes de douleur et se focalisa sur Duo. Dans un léger soupir, il finit par céder.

- Très bien. Mais après, tu quittes cet endroit.

Duo ne le contredit pas. Mais derrière cet étrange silence, se cachait un désir ardent de sauver Heero coûte que coûte.

- Je n'ai pas ma place dans ce monde de paix, expliqua le brun soudain lasse, la seule chose que je sache faire, c'est me battre. Je ne connais que cette manière de vivre.

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas l'interrompre. Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'il y avait d'autres façons de vivre et qu'il était prêt à la lui prouver. Mais il voulait à tout prix entendre les explications du brun, jusqu'au bout.

- Je préfère être plongé dans un sommeil artificiel pendant des années au cas où une autre guerre éclaterait. Et là, je serai nécessaire.

- Et si ça n'arrive pas ? demanda Duo le regard sombre.

- Alors je ne me réveillerai jamais.

- En fait, tu fiches d'être réveillé ou pas !

La colère s'empara de Duo, aussi soudaine qu'imprévisible. Il n'acceptait pas qu'Heero renonce aussi facilement.

D'un geste rapide, le natté lança son couteau droit sur Heero. Connaissant les réflexes du soldat, il savait que ce dernier allait l'éviter sans aucune difficulté. Son lancé était grotesque et très lent, sûrement pas le genre de lancé qu'il aurait envoyé sur de véritables ennemis.

L'Américain profita du mouvement de recul d'Heero pour bondir sur lui, sans aucune hésitation. Il devait le désarmer et surtout le neutraliser s'il voulait s'éviter de sérieuses blessures.

Dans l'action, un coup de feu retentit, brisant le ronronnement apaisant des machines.

Duo s'effondra sur Heero. A cause du poids de son ex-coéquipier, Heero sentit les muscles de ses jambes lâcher et il s'écroula sur le sol en emportant avec lui, un Duo légèrement secoué, qui atterrit brutalement sur son torse. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, Duo emprisonna avec force les poignets d'Heero pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, ils gisaient tous deux à terre, haletants.

Avec soulagement, Duo ne constata aucune douleur. La balle ne l'avait pas touché. Pourtant, le soldat parfait faisait généralement un sans faute. Heero aurait-il délibérément évité de blesser Duo ?

Le soulagement fût de courte durée : Heero en profita pour lui envoyer son genou dans l'estomac du natté. Ce dernier étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Heero se débattit sauvagement, n'hésitant pas à se servir de ses jambes pour se dégager de l'emprise de Duo. Malgré les coups, l'Américain ne bougea pas et continua à maintenir fermement Heero en serrant les dents.

- Ton problème, c'est que tu es terrifié à l'idée de vivre ! Tu n'as appris qu'à survivre !

Sous l'effort physique intense, une goutte de sueur roula le long de la tempe de Duo.

- Je ne te laisserai pas abandonner si facilement !

Heero lui répondit par un violent coup de pied dans le tibia pour marquer son mécontentement.

- Tu as ta place dans ce monde.

Heero cessa de se débattre, le souffle court. Duo y vit un signe encourageant, peut-être qu'Heero l'écoutait vraiment, alors il continua à lui parler d'une voix plus calme.

- Et quand bien même qu'il y ait une guerre dans vingt ans, trente ans, ça ne sera plus notre guerre. Tu as suffisamment donné. Rien ne t'oblige à faire ça. Personne ne t'oblige à être un soldat toute ta vie. C'est toi que te l'oblige, Heero.

- Je ne connais que ça, murmura le Japonais d'une voix presque inaudible.

- C'est fini, maintenant. Tu n'as plus besoin de battre.

Heero ferma les yeux et se laissa submerger par ses émotions si longtemps enfouies.

- Je me sens perdu depuis si longtemps.

- Heero…

Duo eut les larmes aux yeux face à la détresse de son coéquipier. Ses mains qui retenaient Heero prisonnier se firent plus douces et entrelacèrent presque avec tendresse les mains tantôt captives.

- Je sais que c'est pas facile. Je sais que ça fait peur. Mais laisse-moi…

_« T'apprivoiser… »_

_- … _une chance de te montrer que cette vie sans guerre pour laquelle tu t'es battue, vaut la peine d'être vécue.

_« Fais-moi confiance… »_

- Tu ne seras plus seul.

_« Je serai là… »_

- Alors, rentre avec moi.

_« Chez nous… »_

- S'il te plait…

_« Je t'en supplie… »_

Heero garda les yeux fermés, bien décidé de ne pas les ouvrir avant d'avoir pris sa décision.

Il essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées mais à chaque fois, les paroles de Duo venaient mettre en pièces le plus savante de ses réflexions. Il ne devait pas penser avec sa tête, mais avec son cœur. Duo avait réussi à le toucher grâce à sa sincérité et non à cause d'arguments sophistiqués. Il devait faire pareil. Ecouter ses émotions avant tout. Elles étaient authentiques, elles ne trichaient pas.

Il inspira profondément et essaya de faire abstraction des ordres profondément ancrés en lui. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il avait dû faire face à une vie imposée, un chemin tout tracé. Il faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui, comme un robot. Jamais il n'avait pu choisir sa destinée.

Et aujourd'hui, Duo lui assurait qu'il n'était pas obligé de continuer cette voie-là. Il avait le choix. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était maître de son futur. Il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à personne et personne n'avait le droit de décider à sa place.

Il se sentit grisé et effrayé à la fois par cette nouvelle responsabilité.

Dans son esprit, l'image des quatre pilotes de Gundam apparut naturellement. Heero sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il ne choisissait pas les images qui surgissaient dans tête. Elles s'imposaient d'elles-mêmes sans y être invitées. Allaient-elles l'aider à prendre une décision ?

Heero se concentra sur l'émotion qui l'avait saisie lorsque les pilotes étaient apparus : une certaine sérénité. Certes, la vie à cinq n'avait pas toujours été facile. Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'ils apprennent à se respecter et à travailler ensemble. Cependant, à cause des nombreuses épreuves qu'ils avaient affrontées, un lien solide s'était créé entre eux, les unissant d'une étrange manière. Sans eux, Heero était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas survécu aussi longtemps.

Sans crier gare, l'image de Réléna vola la place des anciens pilotes de Gundam. Elle aussi avait joué un rôle important dans son développement personnel. Sa détermination et son franc-parler avait bouleversé le Japonais. Il avait appris à l'apprécier, un peu comme un grand frère veillant sur sa sœur.

Puis, les contours de la machine de cryogénisation s'imposèrent dans son esprit. Froide et inhospitalière, elle semblait narguer Heero de sa lâcheté soudaine. Mais au-delà de l'aspect effrayant, la machine représentait l'inconnu, un monde inexploré où tout était possible.

Heero avait passé des mois à concevoir cette machine, à s'imaginer un plan efficace pour le mettre en pratique et maintenant il serait prêt à tout arrêter sur un coup de tête ? Comment pouvait-il se permettre de mettre à néant tous ces efforts comme s'ils ne valaient rien ?

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Pourtant, il devait faire un choix car les deux options, qui s'offraient à lui, n'étaient pas compatibles.

Alors qu'Heero tentait désespérément de résoudre un dilemme intérieur, de son côté Duo patientait tant bien que mal. Il se promit de respecter la décision finale d'Heero, quelle qu'elle soit. Jamais il ne se permettrait de le traîner de force, contre son gré, même si l'idée pouvait sembler tentante.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence angoissant, Duo regarda Heero rouvrir les yeux. Il lut dans son regard bleu vif que sa décision était prise et qu'il ne parviendrait plus à le faire changer d'avis.

La gorge serrée, il attendit le verdict.

_Owari_

Et il n'y aura pas de suite ! A vous d'imaginer la fin qui vous plait. Heero repartira-t-il avec Duo ou va-t-il continuer sa drôle de mission ? Je n'impose rien, tout est permis.

En espérant que ça vous ait plu ! ^-^

_[1] _Mon amouuuur, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêêêêveuuuh ! Ayez-la en tête que je ne sois pas la seule à souffrir, niark niark.


End file.
